Persuaded
by krystal lazuli
Summary: If you read my short story "Persuade Me", I started with it then more to it creating a much more mature story than I typically post. This is simply one scene from my Infinity Series (specifically the story "Mayhem"). Please be advised this is an adult story, not for teens or younger as there is sex involved. This is a Loki/Kiri story.


**Author's Note: **_I have to thank my friend Judy for starting a discussion of mature content stories. I have several unwritten scenes from the Infinity series that could easily be one-shots. This is simply taking the short story "Persuade Me" and continuing it to its eventual conclusion. I hope you enjoy it. _

Persuaded

The feast celebrating the birth of the twins the previous week was still going strong, but Loki finally managed to escape. He caught his mother's eye as he headed for the door. She nodded her approval at him. He saluted her back, she clearly knew where he was headed and why.

_His _children. Loki grinned as he walked out. He had not been with Katirya when Kai was born, but he had been there for her this time, for the twin's birth.

Katirya had retired earlier, claiming fatigue. He could not blame her. He reached their chambers and entered quietly, hoping to not awaken anyone. A small candle still burned, shedding some light in the room.

He walked over to the nursery and peeked in. The nurse glanced up when she heard the door open, but all three of the children were sound asleep. Satisfied that all was well with them, he headed to his bedroom.

Quietly opening the door, he was surprised to see that the bed was empty.

"Kiri?" he whispered softly.

"Out here," her voice wafted in from the balcony.

He found her seated on the balcony, looking out into the night. She was wearing only a light shift, and the moonlight revealed her figure beneath the sheer white gown. He slipped up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head.

"I thought you would be asleep," he commented.

She leaned her head back so she could look up at him. "Once the children went to sleep, I found I was not so tired anymore. I thought about returning to the feast, but…"

"The solitude called you," he finished for her.

She lowered her head, laughing softly. "Indeed."

"This has always been one of my favorite places to relax," he admitted. Then he pointed down into the courtyard. "And… that is where I first saw you when you arrived in Asgard."

"I sensed your presence that day, spying on me," she said.

"I was not spying," he countered.

"Really? So why did you come done to see who your visitors were disguised as a palace guard?" she asked.

"I needed to ensure it was really you," he answered.

"And you did not know? I knew the instant I saw you up here," she replied.

"It had been a long time since I had last seen you," he reminded her. His mind wandered back to that day, when he'd discovered her being harassed by her sister.

"But yet you remained for the interrogation," she said.

"I did not intend to be present, it just… happened. Like everything else with you," he whispered softly in her ear.

She patted the bench she was seated on. "Sit, husband. So, everything _just happened_? You had no choice?"

"Oh, I had plenty of options," he said as he sat next to her. "And I have not enjoyed all of them. Some have even made me question my decision, but overall, I know marrying you was right."

"Well, that is good to know." She leaned into him with a sigh. "I am content with that."

"Content? That is the best you can do?" Loki pulled her into his lap.

"Hmmm, perhaps you could persuade me to something more… intense?" she teased him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That could be arranged," he responded. He rose from the bench, still holding her in his arms. Slowly, he lowered her down, allowing her to slide down the length of his body, enabling her to feel his arousal.

Music wafted up from the gardens where the celebrations continued. They began to dance, a slow waltz. He steered her towards their room, continuing the sensuous dance. They reached the bed just as the music ended.

He gently lifted her up once more and laid her upon the bed. "Now, where were we?"

"Persuasion, my love. Persuade me," she replied as she reached up and pulled him down to join her.

"Hmmm," he nuzzled her neck. "Where should I start?"

"I think you have found a good starting point," she murmured.

His lips left her neck, trailing soft kisses as they moved lower to the top of her gown. His fingers deftly untied the laces that held it together, and he pulled the garment off. He rose up slightly, staring down at her naked form.

"No fair," she teased him, reaching out to tug at the waist of his pants and then allowed her fingers to brush lightly over him. She could see feel him straining against the fabric.

"What? Need help?" he teased.

"Hmmm, I thought you were the one who was going to persuade me," she grinned up at him.

"Ah, yes… right, persuasion," he murmured as he lowered himself back down on her. His lips brushed her neck again, and he laughed softly as she turned her head to permit him full access to her neck. She shivered as his breath rustled against her skin. His lips moved back to her lips, kissing her gently, tasting the wine she had been drinking earlier. "Hmm, wine, my lady?"

"Yes, your mother and I enjoyed a glass after we put the children to sleep," Katirya replied. "But…you are not trying hard enough if all you want to do is talk about wine," she complained in a teasing tone.

"Not hard enough?" Loki ground his hips into her. Even though he was still fully clothed, she could feel him.

"Well, perhaps I am wrong," she admitted. "But it is difficult to tell with all these clothes on."

He felt her fingers slide underneath his shirt, lifting it up. He moved, lifting his weight off her to make it easier to remove it. Her hands began to play across his chest, exciting him. He groaned. "Kiri, please…"

"Please, what?" Her lips traced the same path her hands had just followed.

Then he felt her hands as they ran down his back to cup his buttocks as her hips pushed into him. He wondered who was persuading whom right now. His lips crushed hers, kissing her deeply as he continued to feel her pushing against him. He could feel her hands pulling his pants off. He raised himself up and grinned down at her.

Katirya took quick advantage of his new position, pushing the rest of his clothing down past his hips. Her eyes stared into his for a moment before slowly trailing down his body to focus on what she had released.

"You look rather pleased with yourself, my lady," he whispered in her ear then nibbled on her earlobe, feeling her react, squirming slightly to expose her neck more fully. He quickly moved to that spot, gently kissing the hollow of her neck.

His mouth trailed kisses down her neck to the top of her breasts. His tongue flicked out, teasing her nipples. She arched against him, moaning softly. He moved lower, kissing her belly. His hands wrapped around her waist as his head moved lower. He could smell her, sensing her excitement. She opened her legs up as he continued his exploration. A kiss, gently on the tops of her thighs, resulted with her opening up even more to him. His mouth moved to explore the region between her thighs, his tongue touching her most intimate parts. She shuddered and writhed against his mouth. His tongue delved deeper causing her to moan slightly. Sensing she was close to reaching her climax, he rose up and thrust deep into her. She cried out in delight as he thrust rhythmically into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he felt her come as she cried out in ecstasy. With a final thrust, he felt his release.

He lay on top of her, hearing her ragged breathing. He was still inside her, and as he started to pull out, her whimper caused him to laugh softly. Rolling over to his side, he pulled her into his arms. She sighed deeply and snuggled against him. He could feel the wetness between her legs, and he briefly considered getting up to attend to it.

"I am fine," she whispered, clearly sensing his thoughts.

His mind wandered back to their first time, that night on Earth. That had been her first time, but she had still been so giving. The sex had been as exciting then as it still was. She had conceived Kai that night. He wondered if she would have another child soon. Absently, he considered how many children they might have…

Katirya's eyes flew open. "What? Twelve?"

"Reading my mind again?" he teased her back. "And why not twelve?"

"You try being pregnant!" she shot back, grinning at him.

"Hmmm… that would be interesting, but you look so much better at it than I ever could." He ran a hand along her belly, reminding him that he had been thinking of getting up.

Loki finally rose and padded over to the side table. A small basin with cloths was sitting on top. He thought about it for a second, then realized the servants were clearly aware of what the King and Queen of Asgard did at night… and sometimes not at night. He chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" Katirya asked.

He turned to see she was staring at him from the bed. "Oh, nothing really. Just that our servants seem to know everything we do."

She giggled. "I see. Well, Kai and the twins did not just appear under a cabbage leaf in the garden. I think most of our people know that."

"Really? They did not?" Loki mocked a surprised look. "And here I thought that is where we found them."

He dampened one cloth and returned to stand next to the bed, gently wiping her off. She grabbed the cloth from his hand and with a mischievous grin, began to clean him off. Her gentle ministrations stimulated him.

"You keep that up, and you might find yourself with our fourth sooner rather than later," he said in mock warning but made no attempt to stop her. As he felt his erection grow, he realized she had replaced the cloth with her lips. He groaned as he felt her fingers caress him.

He pulled her up from the bed and then turned her around. He kissed the back of her neck as his arms wrapped around to fondle her breasts. She pushed back against him, wriggling her buttocks against his erection. He pushed her forward, back on to the bed, moving his hands to her waist. She knelt on the bed and looked back over her shoulder at him. Accepting her invitation, he entered her once again. He thrust into her, his hands continuing to hold her waist. Just as he was about to come, he pulled out and dropped to his knees and once more his tongue delved into her, flicking over her repeatedly. He heard her gasp as she dropped to her forearms. His hands moved quickly to her breasts, teasing her nipples.

"Loki!" she wailed.

Taking that as an indication that she was about to come, he rose up once more and thrust into her, spilling his seed into her in release. They collapsed together on the bed. He felt the damp cloth under his arm. Pulling it out, he once more wiped them both clean, the pulled her into his arms as they fell asleep.

Loki woke first, the sunlight just starting to enter the room. She was still snuggled tightly against him. He sighed in contentment and gently kissed the top of her head. She stirred, stretching her arms over her head. One breast was inches from his face, and his lips clasped on the nipple, teasing it gently.

"Good morning, love," she said, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Hmmmm," he murmured against her breast as one hand moved down between her legs, rubbing softly. She spread her legs willingly, and his fingers began to tease her gently. He stroked her softly, and first one finger then a second entered her causing her to moan. She was wet, ready for him, but he still continued to caress her. She bucked against his hand, thrusting her hips up. His fingers left her as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. She sat up, then slowly lowered herself down onto him. His hands cupped her breasts as they sat there in stillness for several moments. Then she began to move slowly, sliding up and down on him, riding him. He let her set the rhythm. She used slow, sensuous movements to bring him to release this time.

She slid off him and nestled up against him, falling asleep almost at once. Loki listened to the rhythmic breathing as he continued to hold her close. It truly amazed him how much his life had changed since that day she had arrived in Asgard.

**Author's Note: **_This is the first mature content story I have posted. Please review if you liked it. I might consider posting some others from the series if there is sufficient interest. _


End file.
